Cato's Death
by Zemphoria
Summary: What if it was Cato who died at the Cornucopia? I suck at summaries, read anyway please :


I had the cornucopia in sight. We had this. I started as the girl from 5 darted out from the trees, moving so fast she was a mere blur. I let her go. She wasn't why I was here. Then I saw her, sprinting towards the giant golden horn. Katniss Everdeen. Smirking, I waited until she was at the table, bag in her hand, then I pounced. She turned, startled, and barely had time to fire an arrow before I met her, sending us both cascading to the ground. The struggle was amusing, I didn't even have to fight to pin her down. The fear in her eyes made me smile.

"Where's Loverboy, Fire Girl?"

I asked, my voice taunting. Katniss glared up at me

"He's out hunting Clove."

She spat, venom in her tone. My pulse quickened, but I kept the smirk on my face. She was lying. She had to be.

"Liar. He's nearly dead. I know exactly where I cut him."

I snarled, digging the blade of my sword lightly in her throat, drawing tiny droplets of blood. Katniss smirked

"We've got sponsors. He's perfectly fine. And he knows where she is."

The smirk dropped off my face. We hadn't thought of the fact that the Capitol would send sponsors to help Peeta. If he really was okay, then that meant…

"Clove."

I breathed the word, my voice shaking. _Keep it calm, Cato. Don't let your emotions show._ A noise behind me made me turn, and I was greeted with a smack to the head, throwing me off Katniss, and into the flashing lights and blinding agony of a certain concussion. I blinked, trying to register what had happened, when I saw the shadow looming over me. I frowned, confused, the pain in my head blinding me. The shadow was too big to be Katniss. _Thresh._ Crap. I tried to get up, but he threw me back down, whacking my head again. I could barely see now, and the pain was making me nauseous. Still I tried to get up. I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Stay down, District Two scum. I know what you did to Rue. You deserve everything you get."

He spat at me, smacking the rock into my head again. I couldn't breathe. My head was pounding. There was no hope. Nothing could save me now.

"CATO!"

The cry rang in my ears. I could hardly hear, but I could make out her voice. Clove.

"CATO!"

I could see Thresh fretting now. Deciding whether to kill us both. With all the strength I could muster, I kicked out his legs, knocking him down. He could kill me, but he would not hurt Clove. Thresh kicked me away, so hard I slammed into the side of the Cornucopia, then he was gone. I was alone. Clove crashed down beside me, crying hard

"Oh god no. No no no! NO! Cato? CATO?"

I felt her shaking hands on my neck, checking my pulse, on my face, trying to comfort me. I tried to focus through the pain. I wanted her to be the last thing I saw. I grabbed at her hand, and she held it to her face, which was soaked with tears. I wanted to hold her, to comfort her the way I had so many times, to tell her everything would be okay.

"Cato."

Her voice was barely a whisper, shaking, and thick with emotion. She nuzzled my hand, pressing it to her face.

"Cato, please. Please don't die. Please! I can't lose you too! Please!"

She succumbed to the sobs that had been threatening to break through and cried into my chest. I stroked her hair, the way I always did when she was upset.

"Clove…"

My voice was weak, but it was audible. She looked up, trying to compose herself.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here, it's okay."

I swallowed painfully, my own tears flowing

"Don't cry. Please don't cry."

Clove nodded, wiping her tears away with a swift movement of her hand.

"Please…please, stay strong. Don't lose yourself. Don't forget me. Please."

It was getting harder to breathe, to do anything. I had to be quick. Clove nodded.

"Of course. I'll never forget you. Ever. I'll stay strong. I promise."

I nodded. The darkness was looming closer than ever, threatening to claim me. Clove held my hand tightly, smiling through the tears flowing heavily down her face. Her voice was gentle, soothing. She knew it was too late.

"It's okay. I…"

She gulped, and wiped her tears away. I looked at her one last time, and saw just how beautiful she was. Like an angel, her heavy hair dark and flowing, her eyes sparkling. My Clove. With the light from her smile still warming my heart, I closed my eyes. I let go. The cannon fired.


End file.
